


Feels like Home

by h7uckl0ver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pants, Random & Short, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h7uckl0ver/pseuds/h7uckl0ver
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin being cute boyfriends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Feels like Home

Jaemin is normally the one constantly clinging onto Renjun, begging for his affection. But every once in a while, Renjun is the one showering him with so much love. They were in love, there’s no doubt about that. Even though Renjun didn’t like being so open about their relationship in public, everyone could tell that there was something going between them.

Besides, they would be all over each other when they were in their dorm.

It has been a few days since they actually saw each other, due to the exams and different courses they’re taking. One was in the library while the other one would be off tutoring other students. They were quite busy, and they only had time for some nightly cuddles before dozing off to sleep.

All of their final exams were over for the semester, which meant, more cuddles and kisses. Winter break was approaching quick, soon, Renjun was going to fly back to China to visit his family, while Jaemin would travel back to his hometown.

They laid in Jaemin’s bed, where Renjun buried his chest into Jaemin’s. His scent was just so addictive, he couldn’t have enough of it.

Renjun looked up at Jaemin, “I’m gonna miss you Jae.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, but it’s not like your gonna leave forever, so there’s that.” Jaemin quietly replied.

“I'm on a student visa right now, I have to go back home eventually.” Renjun said with dread in his voice.

Jaemin wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes. He had tried so hard to avoid this topic. This was going to be brought up eventually anyway.

“I didn’t really want to think about that,” Jaemin murmured, kissing Renjun’s forehead. “I just want to keep you and put you in my pocket."

Renjun slightly chuckled and shook his head, “I'm too big to fit in your pocket, your pants would explode.”

That little remark made Jaemin laugh a little too loud. It somewhat lifted his mood but his phone blowing up with phone calls from his mom said otherwise.

“Like that episode from Victorious where Trina’s pants exploded, and landed in some old lady’s soup.” Jaemin said.

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, “What if you just invent a shrink ray, so you can put me in your pocket.”

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know that just seems like a lot of work when I could stuff you in my suitcase instead.”

“What if I die in there Jaemin? You can’t afford-”

Jaemin shut Renjun before he could let out another word, he planted a kiss on his lips. He didn’t really want to talk about exploding pants and funerals anymore.

Renjun felt himself calm down a little as he kissed Jaemin back. He feels all warm and fuzzy inside, like a good type of chest pain.

This is what home feels like.

Being in the arms of someone you love, kissing the heck out of each other, and talking about various types of soup. Renjun didn’t really want to go back home, he’s got Jaemin now. Technically his home is China, but being with Jaemin makes him feel like he's already home.

**Author's Note:**

> vietnamese translation: https://conmuaha61blog.wordpress.com/2021/01/02/trans-najun-feels-like-home/


End file.
